


Smoothing Over the Scars

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Established Casual D/s Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Ableism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Chapter 13, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: It's been weeks since Noctis vanished into the Crystal. Both Ignis and Prompto stretch themselves thin adapting to their new normality and find themselves seeking old comforts and safe spaces in one another.(As noted in the tags, this fic includes references to dealing with self-harm, eating disorders, and ableism.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Schala here! So we've been picking at this fic for a while and just happened to get it all edited in time for Ignis' birthday so why not post it? As indicated in the tags and summary, this fic briefly touches on some sensitive topics but is overall about SSC Dom/sub. We have dealt with Ignis and Prompto engaging in a casual D/s relationship in a previous fic, [In Good Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7295521/chapters/16568839), and this fic can be considered to be an evolution of that theme. If that is something that interests you, we hope you'll enjoy this fic.
> 
> Ignis is written by Schala and Prompto is written by Orin. S-E owns Final Fantasy XV, we're just intensely emotionally invested.

Things had been getting back to something very close to "normal". As close as they could get, which... Prompto realized, was a far cry from what it used to be. Maybe that was it, where the anxiety came from, seeing so much change at once and no one quite acting the same around each other. He tried not to think too much about it, tried to just carry on. But in order to do that, to _cope_ with it all... The blond cleared his throat softly, alerting the adviser to his presence. "Ignis, can I... talk to you? Or can I ask you something?"

From his place tucked away in the Leville's lobby, the ...adviser still worked for now... turned towards that voice. Out of habit, he glanced up from his drink, the blessedly hot coffee held tight in his grip. "Is something the matter, Prompto?" Only recently had his right eye healed enough to open again, though it remained unseeing behind his dark glasses. But it at least gave others a point to focus on as they conversed which seemed to set them more at ease - or maybe that was simply Ignis being hopeful.

"Not, um... not anything... _pressing_ , really..." He winced slightly at his own voice, hearing the faked smile in it. Well, he couldn't be sure that _Ignis_ would notice, but-- Maybe he was already thinking too much about it, about everything. Clearing his throat again, Prompto quietly invited himself to sit, immediately trying not to fidget or move around too much. Since when had he been so nervous about approaching the brunet with things like that? (Well, since... the obvious time, he supposed.) "You can say no." He promised. "You can... you know, you can do or say whatever you want. And I don't want you to think that I'm..." He stopped himself with a sigh, lightly tugging on his hair. "Is it okay to ask if you could... help me out a little? Privately?"

He'd been following the conversation carefully, searching out the nuance in those words. At what was being asked even without it being directly said. "Let's go up to my room, shall we?" Ignis suggested after he swallowed down the last of his coffee. Not that he planned to remain at the hotel but.... as he established a new normality, it was nice to have certain aspects taken care of. Allowed him to focus on adapting to even things as small as his cane tapping along as they made the quick trek.

"Sure." Prompto had learned not to _shadow_ the man, but definitely to walk a little behind and to the side, just in case there was actually anything for Ignis to avoid that his other senses couldn't pick up. He was pretty sure he was being paranoid, but still... he wanted to be helpful. Just without getting in the way. Opening his mouth to make casual conversation, he realized all too quickly that it felt like he didn't have anything to say. "Let me... let me know if you need anything, okay?" He offered awkwardly, clearly seeing that his help wasn't needed at all.

"I will," Ignis promised, carefully counting his way down to his room. With practiced motions, he swiped the card and opened the door for them, setting his cane aside that that point. At least within the confines, he had everything mapped to the point that he could walk around freely. "Please, sit. Tell me what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind..." The gunner repeated with a shaky, quiet laugh. Taking a deep breath, he did as asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs, almost unconsciously pushing his weight back just enough to make it squeak a little. He'd been trying to remember to give Ignis sound cues as often as possible, some of it having become second nature. Actually talking to him about certain things after... _everything_ , though... Clearing his throat again, Prompto made a valiant attempt. "E-everything's so _hard_ , y'know?" Then laughed miserably at his own failure. "I need... I'm not sure, but I know I need... _you_. I-if you can, if that's... alright."

He... he hadn't heard that tone in _months_. Not since before he lost his sight. The weight of the expectation that came with it had Ignis swallowing hard. And yet, he still reached across the gap between their chairs for Prompto's hand. "Are you...." Ignis paused for a moment, thumb lightly rubbing over that hand before continuing, " _sure?_ You still... _want_ me?" The simple, painful " _like this?_ " went unsaid but it lingered in the air regardless.

Belatedly, he realized that the brunet hadn't been able to see the jerk of his head, the surprise as he stared back; but he'd probably felt _something_ in the light return grasp. It wasn't quite a laugh, really more of a shaky exhale as he squeezed the hand offered. "Ignis, you're... I mean I'm _sorry_ , but I wish you could see yourself." Another attempt at a short chuckle sounded more reasonable, anyway, Prompto quieting as he leaned closer. "Can I... touch you? Your face, would... would that be alright?"

Still such a sensitive subject and yet, Ignis couldn't bring himself to deny such a sweetly asked question. "Gently, yes," he allowed, reaching up to remove his tinted glasses. But Prompto had always been so cautious with him since the incident, treating him with unexpected tenderness. Even if he did not wish to be a burden... it was still nice to know the blond cared so much.

"Yeah." The word barely existed, was barely heard over ghosted breath. Both of Prompto's hands moved slowly, lightly cupping Ignis' cheeks before moving ever so slightly, thumbs barely grazing over skin that he knew had to still be tender. He tried not to touch the spots that still looked a little painful, that were _too_ sensitive. "You're still Iggy, you know?" He tried to explain, feeling like he was already failing. "You still... do that _thing_ with your lips. When you're really determined." Surprising a small laugh out of himself, he traced along those cheeks and jaw. Then, even more softly, let the pad of his thumb trace the brunet's bottom lip. "But you're a lot more than all that, too. And yeah, I still..." Trailing off with a thin smile and a waver in his voice, he turned the question around, "You still want _me_?"

He hadn't realized it until just then, exactly how _starved_ he was for loving touches and how long he'd gone without. Even those simple strokes of a finger had his good eye fluttering shut out of habit, breath leaving him in a shaky exhale. "I do, Prompto," came the whispered promise, turning his head to kiss the other's palm. "I'm just not sure if I can _be_ everything you need me to be. But... I am willing to try." Everyday, Ignis tried to push a little further, to adapt that much more, to _reclaim_ all that he could. And certainly, that should extend into his relationships as well.

"Not that I want to stress you out with expectations or anything." There was finally a natural lightness and humor to his voice, Prompto's fingertips still so very light over skin. "I wouldn't ask for anything complicated, just... a l-little care." The blush could damn well be _heard_ , he was completely sure, but for once he didn't mentally kick himself for it. "Help you out with anything you need in return?" Not that he was sure Ignis actually _did_ need anything, considering. The offer was important enough.

In some ways, merely being asked to do this was indeed _enough_. To be assured that even with everything they'd lost, they still had _this_. "I believe we can work something out," he promised, motioning with his hand for Prompto to come closer. A little harder to navigate negotiations without a full scope of his limitations, but Ignis at least had an idea of where to start. "I'll need you to hold nothing back from me. I'll require every touch, every sound to properly care for you. If I ask you anything, I'll need the answer right away. Understood?"

Moving to take Ignis' hand again, there was a gentle but firm squeeze that came with the blond's answer. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Just... tell me what you need." He meant that in scene and outside of it, really, but he of all people knew what it was like to have to focus on the little things first. "Maybe it'll be one of those learning experiences that I'm actually good at."

Squeezing that hand in kind, Ignis promised quietly, "You've always been a wonderful sub, Prompto. I wouldn't consider this otherwise." As he leaned in closer, picking up on the soft scents of hair gel and gun powder, the spice of kebabs on his breath, Ignis found himself quite ready for a possible sensory celebration. "I take it you brought the collar I gave you?"

Another squeeze of Ignis' hand was as good as seeing the blond smile, which he _was._ "Of course, it's... it's special." That seemed just a touch like an admission more than anything else, but Prompto didn't dwell on it. "Want me to get it for you? Do you need anything else first?" And that eagerness was suddenly just a little bit impossible to contain.

"Please," he requested, going over a mental checklist. "For the scene I have in mind, there's a jar of body lotion in the bathroom we'll require." And then a little roadblock came to mind, Ignis noting, "If you'd like to do anything more sexual, we'll need lubricant. I haven't... procured any since we returned." Then again, Ignis hadn't really felt any desire until being presented with an opportunity like this. It was hard to feel given their current state of affairs.

Fingers moving ever so slightly over the brunet's hand, Prompto gave it some thought. "I have some. Not that you... you know. Sorta want you to enjoy yourself too." The lightness in his voice didn't disguise the importance of the situation, finally nodding to himself and giving that hand one more squeeze before releasing. "I'll go get everything, one sec." Eager to please and be of help, the lotion was easy enough to find, and he knew where the rest was. Returning to Ignis, he was very careful about handing over the tube of lubricant and the collar to let him feel, get familiar and to reacquaint himself with. "I can put them all somewhere, if you want. Or you can do it yourself." He was _trying_ not to get ahead of himself, to be patient and helpful. And failing, maybe a little.

Ignis could only chuckle at that eagerness, finding it rather charming. "Come, join me on the bed," he guided, listening for Prompto to step aside before he made the short journey over. He set the lubricant aside for the time being, the lotion joining it on the night stand. Turning the collar over in his hand, he counted out the number of large chainmaile rings from the infinity symbol charm in the center to the clasp, tracing over the smooth satin ribbon woven between. As the blond's weight settled beside him, he assured, "I do believe I can still collar you unaided, if you'd like to get started."

The in-drawn breath wasn't _loud_ but it was noticeable, slow and steady, holding before an exhale. It seemed like so much _longer_ that just a few months... for so many reasons. There was never any fear when it came to Ignis, no uncertainty; if anything, just to see the collar in the man's hands again was even more soothing than it was arousing. Sitting up straight, the words came so very easily, "Please, Sir."

Just the _words_ made his pulse spike, bringing back so many pleasant memories. That he _could_ still offer this, was truly still _desired_ – Ignis finally allowed himself to _accept_ these facts. Freeing the latch, he trailed the collar along as he mapped out Prompto's neck and shoulders with outstretched fingers. Once sure, he then drew the collar around his sub's throat in a smooth motion to secure it tight. "How does that feel, pet? Good?"

Breath catching at the feel of the collar finally in place, finally where he wanted and _needed_ it to be, the answer came so very easily. "Wonderful, Sir.” His role was so quick and easy to embrace, the joy (and turn-on) of being so close to Ignis when he was using that _voice_ so very reassuring. "What would you like me to do for you?"

"Come sit, pet," he instructed, patting his lap to welcome Prompto closer. And once he did, Ignis wrapped his arms around the other and simply _held_ him for a moment. Running his hand through the short, fluffy hair just above the nape of the blond's neck, he murmured in a comforting tone, "Tell me - you need this because the last several months have been painful, correct? You need to focus on anything else for a even a little while, don't you?"

He was sure that the hitch in his breath wasn't as loud or dramatic as it seemed to him... but then again, maybe they _were_ as far as Ignis was concerned. He didn't want to ask. The blond instead let his arms circle his Dom in turn, the closeness suddenly very much needed. "Yeah." The word itself was thin, quiet. He swallowed, took a breath and tried again. "Yes, Sir. It's all... a little hard to take after a while." The laugh was just as thin as his voice had been, not exactly meaning to continue, but there was just no stopping himself. "And I missed you."

Those little shivers and breaths, the tremble in those words, they told Ignis so much about that quiet anguish. "I missed you too, pet," he whispered, leaving a soft kiss to one temple. Anchoring them both, he slowly rocked Prompto in his arms while promising, "This will always be a safe place for us. Nothing can harm you here. And what you need, I will provide." The words were needed for both of them, a reminder that there could still be bright spots even in the darkness.

"I know." He promised softly, shifting to lightly run his fingers along the back of Ignis' neck, something he hoped was soothing and familiar. "I already... feel better with you, Sir." Prompto wasn't even certain that he'd managed to relax for more than a few minutes at a time for longer than he cared to imagine. His muscles were tired, tempting him to slump, but he kept his back straight as he continued to try and be the very best sub he could manage. "You're good to me."

Smiling softly, he let the blond finally relax in his hold before instructing, "And I want to _keep_ being good to you today, pet. And for that, I need you to strip down for me." With a slight shift, he moved to help Prompto lay down before continuing. "Shall we work together on this?" His hand slipped under that tight tank top, rubbing over the soft skin in slow circles.

Much as there was a sexual aspect to all of it, of course... it mostly just felt nice to be touched again, to have those familiar hands on his skin. "Yes please, Sir." He simply let Ignis lead the way, shifting and rising up ever so slightly when his shirt was lifted, giving open hums and soft half-moans of appreciation for the touch, for the little shivers those fingers brought him before lifting his hands above his head to aid with getting the shirt up and off. "Your hands feel good, Sir." Prompto supposed, in the back of his mind, that he ought to work on descriptions.

Pushing the fabric up steadily, Ignis' hands stilled while sliding up along the blond's sides. He checked carefully, lightly rubbing the skin and feeling the ribs just under the surface, before speaking up softly, "Pet... you've lost weight, haven't you?" There wasn't any judgment in his voice, only concern for Prompto's well being. Even if months had passed from their last scene, his desire as a Dom - and a dear friend - to care for the other lingered.

"A-ah." He was glad that the way he lightly chewed on his bottom lip couldn't be seen, but he was pretty sure Ignis could manage to sense it _somehow_ anyway. "Sometimes food is... hard too, Sir." He admitted, over-simplified, but he was pretty sure the brunet would understand. Even if he knew that eye wasn't _really_ focused on him, he couldn't very well ignore the concerned expression. "I'll try to do better." It was more difficult when he was alone, but the reminder that he _wasn't_ really did sort of help.

Leaning down, he used a hand to guide his way into that kiss, only wishing to reassure right then. "I'm trying to relearn how to cook, pet," Ignis informed, even if he knew how far-fetched it sounded. But he resolutely wanted to start again, no matter how difficult. "Promise you'll come help and taste test for me and I'll feed you as much as you like." And perhaps just having someone else there would be all the encouragement _he_ needed.

There was only a little surprise at the idea, honestly; of _course_ Ignis would try to cook again. He'd been so determined, only needing a hand once in a while, taking everything in stride... "Yeah. Yes, Sir. I will." He promised, enthusiasm in his voice real as he reached up just to so very gently touch the brunet's cheek again, a spot beneath the scars. "Don't want you to go to too much trouble for me, though." There was a little humor there, sure that he'd been a _lot_ of trouble for the poor man at many points. "I'll help. With whatever I can help with. I... Can I have another kiss, Sir?" Normally he wouldn't so much as think of asking, but it _had_ been so good, comforting...

"It'll be helping each other, pet." he gently countered, a little smile curling around his lips at the agreement. As for the question though, "And of course you may." And perhaps Ignis was a little greedy in drinking down those kisses, but he truly had _missed_ the sensation. The warm, wet feel of Prompto's lips and tongue moving against his own, the sweet spice lingering there, both of them moving against each other in search of more.

It was good enough to almost _forget_ the comfortable weight of the collar around his neck; but nothing really _could_ distract him from that, from fully embracing his role and trying to follow along with the kiss, to give as much as Ignis wanted rather than just take for himself. They may have both been a little greedy there, but that wasn't really _bad_ , not when they were both slightly breathless at the end. "So good to me, Sir." The blond repeated from earlier, sounding as content as he felt. "I want to be good to you, too."

Smiling against soft lips, he murmured, "Then let's get you undressed for me, pet." For nothing else could please him like having Prompto laid out underneath him, pliant and panting for more. Finally working that tank top up and off, Ignis kept his hands trailing along each arm. "Gloves too," he instructed, nudging the supple leather with his thumb. And then he realized what else lay within his grasp, the palm of his hand flush against that thick bracelet. "This though... I leave to your discretion." Even if it was something seemingly small, he dared not push his sub into uncomfortable territory.

Already his breathing had picked up, his heartbeat, the relative coolness of the room feeling good against softly flushed skin; and then that little pebble of dread settled in his stomach, making Prompto swallow as softly as he could manage. It wasn't like Ignis ruined the mood or anything, it was... just... Taking a breath, he reached for the bracelet and started to work it off along with the gloves. "You can't... ah, I know you can't see it, but... can you tell it's there?" A weird question, and he felt a little bad for asking as he removed it entirely, but he was curious.

He took the offered wrist with a delicate touch, well-aware of the slight shake in Prompto's voice flowing down into his hands as well. Slowly, his fingertips traced over the top, seeking out an possible signs of the mark he knew was there. But given their age, the thin lines and symbols went undetected even under his sensitive fingers. Small welts remained from whatever manner of torture device had held the blond in Zegnautus, but they too were healing. Still tracing along, Ignis continued his search to the underside... and his breath hitched at the faint raised line under his thumb. The scar itself was hardly more than a faded, thin sliver, barely even perceptible if he had not be concentrating so hard. There he pressed his lips to the spot, a silent apology offered in the stead of a cruel world. "It is simply skin to me, Pet. Soft and warm and precious, because _you_ are the one inhabiting it."

At that hitch of breath, Prompto winced. The touch itself proved to be felt with a bit more sensitivity around that scar, the skin itself healed but tender, and he knew that Ignis understood. That was more in his expression than anything else, the gunner realizing even then that it was silly to think he was going to get yelled at or something because of it... but he definitely didn't expect the kiss, the soft touch along with soft words, both soothing. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he could hardly think of more to say than, "Thank you, Sir." He wished he were half as eloquent, could offer anything else in return, but just fully embracing that comfort was enough. "Should I... finish undressing for you?"

Before he could allow Prompto to continue, he needed to dip his head down into another kiss - this one sweet and featherlight, just a reminder once again that the blond was _safe_ here. Finally moving to the side, Ignis made room for his sub to proceed as he wished. "Go ahead, pet. Tell me when you're ready." Though, he did spare a fleeting brush of his fingers over that flat stomach, just along the sensitive strip of skin under that shallow navel.

He melted into the kiss for a moment, not really knowing how much he'd needed it, appreciated it, kissing back just as gently and needing the brunet to know how cherished it was without words. Prompto just hoped he could keep showing his gratitude. Ignis made it easy, both with the invitation and the touch, a little shiver working its way through him as he reached for his belt. "I will, Sir." He promised softly, the light click of the buckle and the zipper filling the silence, then the slide of fabric,of lifting and readjusting before being kicked off and temporarily forgotten at the far corner of the bed. "I'm ready, Sir."

Though he did double check, running his hand down along Prompto's body from just under his ribs, all the way down past hip and thigh and knee to brush over his ankle. "Very good, pet," he praised, fingers trailing back up and over before coming to rest against his collar. Giving it a little tap, Ignis then retrieved that jar of lotion, popping it open with steady motions. "Smell this, pet. Tell me if you like it before we start."

Humming softly because it felt good, because he wanted to be vocal and make sure Ignis knew, he couldn't help the softest chuckle at that tap. The lotion itself was definitely interesting, moving to take a breath, to get a decent smell... and it was a little different. Not something he was used to, exactly; cool and warm at once with a sweetness, and something... familiar but hard to place. Chocolate? Sort of... "I like it, Sir." Prompto assured with a little smile, settling back in. "It kind of reminds me of you."

"I should think so, pet, since I use it daily," he gently teased, simply glad that Prompto approved. Picking up a healthy dollop, Ignis began by smearing it over the center of the blond's chest in a smooth, thick line. A little cool at first, it quickly warmed up as he began to work it into the skin in sweeping circular motions. "Your skin is already so soft... but the thought of you slick and pliable under my hands is too good to ignore."

"Mmm, then I like it even more, Sir." There was a light flirtatiousness to his voice that no one had heard in quite some time, relaxing completely under his Dom's hands... or at least mostly completely. "You feel good. Everything you're doing... feels good." He tried to clarify, tried to keep himself thinking and talking so he could do as Ignis requested. "And what you're saying sounds good." He added with a little humor, pretty sure he hadn't needed to say as much.

It still brought out a soft chuckle, Ignis' good eye lighting up in its own way with his smile. "Homework for you, pet - invest in a thesaurus," he gently teased, just before adding more lotion. "If you need to, _close your eyes_. Take a deep breath and _focus_ on the sensations. Talk to me just about where my hands should go to start." Though, they already seemed to have a clear direction, moving out over his chest to the barest edges of Prompto's nipples.

There was a mildly trembling hum of agreement and pleasure already, only too glad to follow instructions (and possibly humor the idea of buying a thesaurus before he left). Closing his eyes, Prompto tried to breathe deeply and normally, but his breath caught with that touch. "Already feels... _incredible_ , Sir. I just... like you exploring..." Simply reveling in being _touched_ , in Ignis exploring him in what almost felt like even more intimate ways than before, was _good_. "You can definitely stay there for a minute, if you want to... s-still have sensitive nipples, you know." He admitted with a breathy chuckle.

With a soft sound of consideration, he gladly fulfilled that request. Tracing out the faint edges of the areola, his fingers teasingly brushed over the soft tissue as he made his way to the center. Then his thumbs took over, pressed in tight to center before swirling over the nubs. Easily, they hardened under Ignis' touch, blooming with tight warmth. "You do indeed, pet," he purred, ears perked up to the sweet resulting sounds.

It was just rough breathing at first, trickling out into a low moan, then a sound that was slightly higher pitched. Trying not to squirm too much had quite a bit of his focus, but the gunner was only too happy to assure, "So good, Sir. Would you... please pinch them? A little?" As much as it seemed maybe a little early to make such a request, as far as he was concerned, there were benefits to moments where it was absolutely impossible to think.

And it helped to have that back and forth as they were both learning. "Of course, pet," he promised, carefully feeling everything out first. But once Ignis was _sure_ , he could then lightly _twist_ and _pinch_ those nipples with the same precision he had before. Even after all the changes, some of the muscle memory still remained and he only needed a little nudge to remember.

There was definitely a far more vocal reaction, a sharp gasp followed by a moan as Prompto's hands grasped the bedding beneath, hips rising and twisting a bit before dropping back down. So maybe it _had_ been a long time since he'd indulged in anything like that, even by himself... "Thank you, Sir." The words were breathless, nearly thoughtless, another request bubbling up easily. "I just... want to feel your hands on me, Sir. What do you like?"

The question gave him pause before raising even more in its wake, forcing him to honestly consider his own desires within this scene. It had been enough just to be _wanted_ again at first, but now that he thought about it... "Your skin, warm and supple under my hands," he started off, leading by example on how to _describe_ the moment. "Your voice, breathless and needy. Your scent, heady and sweet." Leaning down, locating Prompto's mouth through sound and sense, he finished in a whisper, "Your taste, spicy and addictive, pet..." A very necessary kiss followed those words, Ignis putting all his _passion_ into it.

He wasn't _able_ to promise that Ignis had every one of those things and more, but he supposed he didn't really need to. Words seemed completely unimportant at that point anyway, mouth engaged in the kiss, body still arching upward the slightest bit, _giving_ himself. He knew he ought to ask first, to ask _permission_ as a good sub, as the very best sub that he could be... but surely reaching with just fingertips as he felt the need to breathe, pulling gently at the other's man's shirt, he panted as the kiss ended for a few seconds. "It's _yours_. All yours... please, Sir, can I touch you if I'm good?" Only then fully realizing what he was doing, he released that shirt immediately.

Intellectually, he _knew_ they needed to keep that respectable Dom-sub distance. But after so long without these deliriously desiring touches, Ignis was a starving man before a banquet in that moment. "You're already so good, pet," he promised, wiping his hand clean on his pants without a second thought. Whatever it took to start working his shirt open and _off_. "You can touch as much as you'd like."

Prompto rushed to _help_ , fingers the slightest bit shaky but still able to meet the brunet's about halfway up that shirt, being so very gentle about untucking it completely. Ignis had always been very particular about his shirts. "I'd like that, Sir. Thank you." He barely managed as an afterthought, eyes scanning that chest... and of course there were noticeable differences. All _faded_ , nothing as fresh as the day the wounds had been received, and yet... "You're beautiful, Sir." The words were reverent, unthinking in the way he leaned forward and touched his lips to one scar entirely too close to the man's heart, stitch marks that were barely noticeable with his eyes utterly disappearing under his lips; though he wondered how much more sensitive to touch his Dom was. If he would notice. Not that it mattered, really, the blond just wanting to kiss along the scars he could reach while he was allowed.

The _location_ of the kiss gave away his sub's intention, the truth of it bringing a soft sigh to his lips. Even moreso than the words, stalling his denial of them. Even if he'd never _seen_ the scars, Ignis was still _aware_ of the stiff roughness of his skin, how it left half his face expressionless. "If I am in _your eyes_ , then that is enough for me, pet," he whispered, his slick hands smoothing more lotion over Prompto's back and working out the little knots of tension he found.

Moving to tenderly nuzzle against Ignis' chest, the feel of a _massage_ was really surprisingly nice. He was aware that he'd been tense pretty much nonstop for such a long time, too long; but Prompto hadn't really _wanted_ it any other way, holding on to that tension as some kind of readiness. It was only his Dom's touch that convinced him to relax, to just... let it go with a few sighs and a quiet moan... "Mm, beautiful." He repeated, confirmed, low and soft, lips drifting against skin almost lazily, but he was paying attention to the sensitive places, to the little reactions he felt as he let his eyes close. "I feel so lucky to feel your hands on me again, Sir."

"You don't need to wait so long next time, pet," he suggested, a bit eager that there very well could be a _next_ _time_ in their near future. "I think we could both use a bit more of this..." Gathering up more lotion, he smoothed a hand over Prompto's stomach this time. And there were still scars there, his fingers feeling out the subtle, soft dips of faded stretch marks to leave even those old wounds cared for.

He was glad that the brunet couldn't see the way he closed his eyes with that, could probably feel the little hitch of breath... though, really, he knew. He remembered. Ignis hadn't condemned him when he could see, wasn't condemning him in just feeling over those stretch marks. They were a part of him, and that wasn't _perfect_ but it was okay. Everything felt okay. "Y-yeah, I think so too." Whatever tension might have been there was gone quickly, Prompto leaving himself completely open to anything his Dom wanted... but he gently pushed his luck with a little request. "Maybe I could do this for you sometime, Sir?"

He considered the request, mentally turning it over as he finished rubbing in the last bits of lotion. "If I directed you, then perhaps, pet," Ignis allowed after some debate. But he wanted to concentrate on the blond right here and now. A point made as he gathered up lotion with both hands so he could lavish each of Prompto's thighs at the same time. "Right now, I want to focus on _you_ and your _pleasure_."

With a shaky breath and a content sigh, the gunner spread his legs a bit further apart, assuring with a touch of humor, "You have been, Sir. Thank you." Grinning to himself, eyes closed again, he just let himself _experience_ it, a few breathy little moans escaping between parted lips. "Feels good..." And those tiny trembles when Ignis' fingers trailed further upward definitely weren't _bad_ in the least.

Though, he skidded away from Prompto's cock for the moment, leaving it untouched until he was ready. However, he was certainly willing to give that firm ass a proper grope, his slick fingers dipping down into the supple flesh. "That's all I want for you, pet," Ignis promised, sealing the words with a kiss nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

The absence of contact where it was increasingly wanted and needed was noticed, felt; but honestly the rest of Ignis's touches were still so _good_. Especially when knowing hands grabbed and kneaded his ass, drawing out a long, low moan. "Thank you, Sir." He would repeat that as much as necessary, as much as he _could_ just to let the other man know how much he did appreciate it. "Y'always knew where to touch..."

"Mmm, is that so, pet?" He murmured, listening intently to those little sighs and groans as he properly worked over Prompto's ass. Those unpredictable little _squirms_ only encouraged him, drove him to explore further. Letting a single finger slide down that cleft, he rubbed over the sensitive skin there but stopped just short of his entrance. Ignis didn't have any plans for penetration, at least for the moment.

The moans decidedly shifted to a _mewl_ as Ignis got so very close but not _quite_ close enough; but he had (barely) the control to keep himself from asking, begging, from doing anything but letting his Dom do as he wished. Even if it did leave Prompto panting, it wasn't a _bad_ sort of frustration. It did take a moment to remember that he'd been asking something, needing an extra moment to try and remember _what_ , and if it was important. "Y-yeah." He managed with all possible enthusiasm. Just not the most _focused_ response. "You're good at. A lot of things. Sir."

Even if he didn't _feel_ that way some days, Ignis saw little purpose in arguing the point just then. It was _enough_ to exist this moment, and concentrate on what he _could_ give his sub. "And I do still try to be _thorough_ , pet," he noted, pulling his hands away from that well-loved ass to gathered up yet more lotion. And instead of returning to that spot, he instead focused on the remainder of Prompto's body. Slippery hands smoothed over knees and calves, barely noticing the sparse hair on his way downward to pamper even callous-worn feet as part of helping the other relax.

It was a surprise for Ignis to move away to his legs... but a _nice_ one, tired muscles and what had probably been dry skin being treated so very well. Prompto sighed contentedly. There was one little jerk that came with the start of a light foot massage that made him laugh and apologize, "Sorry, Sir. I'm not... _that_ ticklish. Usually." It was surprise more than anything, the desire and the surrender into relaxing... "Still feels... really good. Thank you, Sir." Blissfully sleepy as he might have sounded, he _felt_ very much awake.

Even with that little interruption, he still managed a proper foot massage. "Let's see, pet. What's left?" He murmured while scooping up a bit more out of the jar. Starting up at his shoulders, Ignis spread the lotion downward over each arm in turn, working it into rough elbows and chapped hands. "You're so _perfect_ like this, pet. Just soft, pliable putty in my hands."

"I don't think you _need_ lotion for that last part, Sir." The blond assured playfully, only glad to hold out each arm as the lotion was worked over it. Honestly... "But this feels really nice. Better than I expected." Ignis had _pampered_ him before in various ways, but never quite like that. It was something that he wanted to pay attention to, to try and return the favor at some point in time; but it was also perfectly acceptable to simply give in and indulge in the sensations, fingers stroking over his right wrist again not to much as getting a hitch in his breath.

He still drew Prompto into his arms afterward, pulling him in close to his chest. All of that wonderfully soft skin under his fingers and pressed against his own, combined with the warm scents of lotion and arousal - it was his own slice of sensual _heaven_. Turning towards his sub, he did attempt to tilt his head so as to "look" with his good eye, hoping there was enough warmth within. "Now that you're nice and relaxed... are you ready for more, pet?"

Letting all of his breath go in one shaky exhale, Prompto kept himself from blurting out the first thing that came to mind: that eye was still beautiful. _Different_ , but beautiful; and he didn't really know whether he ought to say anything to begin with, but... placing a hand on Ignis' arm, he hoped a little of that thought was conveyed somehow anyway. "Yes _please_ , Sir." He could hardly wait, relaxed but _ready_ , eager to be touched where he hadn't been yet.

Chuckling softly, he nuzzled his way into a light forehead kiss. "My pleasure, pet." And _finally_ his hand slipped down between Prompto's thighs to feel out the hard length of his cock. Teasingly tracing it out with just his fingertips to start, he waited for a proper _moan_ before wrapping his whole hand around. Some of that lotion lingered in Ignis' touch, making that first pump sublimely smooth as he sought out just the right rhythm.

Whatever the next sound was, it definitely _started_ as a moan, but became brittle and pitched much higher, sort of stuttering off into a need to gasp for air. _That_ was when another moan surfaced, along with a deeply honest and quick, "Mmyes Sir, thank you, _please_..." Not that he needed to be completely coherent to get his point across. When Prompto realized that his eyes were closed, he forced them open, wanted to see his Dom's face. Soon, it would be so soon, almost too quick, and he wanted to _memorize_ everything as the pleasure overtook him... "Y'really _are_ beautiful, Sir."

With a fond sigh, he promised in kind, " _You_ are beautiful, pet. In all the ways that truly matter." In his kind words and gentle touches, his big heart and his full laugh. In all the ways that Ignis _could_ find him beautiful and beyond that. It only made him want to give _more_ to Prompto, to provide him with all the pleasure he needed to make the pain fade into the distance. Even if it was only for a moment, it was _enough_ in their dark world to remember the light and warmth they offered each other.

The whimper wasn't a _bad_ thing in the least, Prompto proving as much when he reached up to grasp one of the pillows beneath his head and hold on to, wanting so badly to finish... but there was one thing that he truly did want more. "Please, can I come, Sir?" So close, holding himself back, wanting to, _wanting_ those words, that permission...

And Ignis could hardly wait himself, breath running hard as his body trembled with his own pent-up desire. "Come for _me_ , pet," he whispered in his sub's ear, the words low, private, and possessive. "Let me _hear_ you moaning my name. Let me _feel_ you falling apart just for me." Pumping hard and fast, hand lubricated by lotion and precum alike, he wouldn't stop until Prompto completely _unraveled_ under him.

The brunet definitely hadn't _needed_ all those words, but if it had been difficult to hold himself back before... All Prompto needed was permission, the rest heard somewhere in the background. " _Yes_ , Sir--" Both hands over his head, grasping into the pillow, eyes fluttering shut regardless of how much he tried to keep them open, the moan was low and deep, the name itself sounding desperate and devoted as his back arched, hips rolling wildly as he came, " _Ignis._ "

A tightly held breath shuddered out of him at that beautiful, miraculous _sound_ , so sweetly intense that it left his blood boiling. He kept pumping Prompto through that release, carefully squeezing out every last drop of that sensitive cock. Even then, he was slow to pull away, his hand thoroughly coated by that last stroke. Dedicated to savoring _every_ last detail, Ignis couldn't resist a quick lick of his dripping fingers, the tart flavor so strong on his well-trained tongue.

The blond was capable of little more than panting for time that he just couldn't bother to measure, limbs slack, eyes half closed... but he still felt the heat of his own body and the light chill of the room, saw a bit of movement and tried very hard to pay attention to what it was. Seeing Ignis lick his fingers was incredible enough, but to witness him seeming to treat it like he was tasting something, like he was savoring his own dessert, was... much hotter than it should have been, he thought. "Did I... do well, Sir?"

" _Excellent_ , pet," he praised, finally reaching over for tissues to clean them off properly. Even if that required several passes, Ignis checking with his fingers to make sure he'd gotten all of it before satisfied. "And how do you feel? Are you now properly pampered and relaxed?" Even as he felt the arousal burning within, he would not press unless Prompto wanted to continue.

The praise did as much to warm him as their previous activities had, but it was just as nice to be slightly distracted by the careful way Ignis was cleaning his fingers. Without the collar, he might have teased, but feeling its reassuring weight on his neck was perfectly soothing. " _Good,_ Sir." Prompto responded, still not entirely up to moving much, though he shifted a little. "Did you want anything in particular? I want to thank you..." And he wanted to be equally as careful, only offering what was wanted, trying to find out what was _needed_ so he could give in return.

Considering for a moment, he started by letting his fingers do the talking. With aching tenderness, he brushed them over Prompto's cheek and jaw, working his way towards that familiar mouth. "You've always had the softest, _sweetest_ lips, pet," Ignis murmured, swiping his thumb over the plush swell of that lower lip. "And such a _clever_ tongue. You still remember what I like, don't you?"

The first touch was just nice, sweet and soft... and then the point dawned on him. Prompto wondered if Ignis could feel him grinning a little, supposed he probably could. Or sense it even if he couldn't feel it, but he didn't want to ask. It really didn't matter. "Thank you, Sir." He answered slowly, letting the pad of the other man's thumb brush against his lip; then his tongue darted out just for a moment to lick it. Playful agreement. "I couldn't possibly forget." That was as far as he _needed_ to go, he knew, but he _wanted_ to go further. "Please may I taste your cock, Sir?"

Smoothing his thumb along Prompto's jaw as his index finger brushed against that collar, he was only too happy to encourage, "Of course you may, pet. I've missed just how delightfully _sinful_ your mouth could be." Shifting back slightly, Ignis undid the button of his pants, _slowly_ drawing the zipper down to reveal his tented briefs and that rapidly growing wet spot. "Remind me, won't you?"

He could only _sigh_ at first, blissfully and pleased, flattered by what he saw. "For me, Sir?" Just a bit of humor as he finally managed to move, strength and control _mostly_ back in his limbs. He _wanted_ to take his time, starting off by gently freeing Ignis' cock from his underwear, not stroking even though he dearly wanted to. Not unless that was requested of him. His Dom wanted his _mouth_ , and that he could gladly do, moving to flick his tongue over the slit before lavishing the head, slow and soft. Prompto just hoped he didn't border too far on sheer annoyance before he finally took the first inch into his mouth.

Quite the contrary, that slow, careful teasing was _exactly_ Ignis' desire. " _Yes_ , pet," he sighed out, voice dipping down to those heated, sultry notes. "Take your time. Really _savor_..." The word slid off his lips and straight into a lilting moan, just as his hands wove their way into Prompto's hair. Oh, that careful styling would be wrecked by the end, but he loved the feel of fluffy locks running between his fingers too much to stop.

There wasn't even a thought given to his hair, really. Well, not _much_ of one; some things were just more important, more worth focusing on, as he proved by taking in another inch and sucking hard before pulling back a little. After a quiet hum of appreciation, he lapped at the slit a bit again before giving just the _slightest_ graze of teeth against the glans, almost seeming to use that as a distraction before taking yet more of that cock than before into his mouth and bobbing his head, humming again out of sheer enjoyment.

The _layers_ of sensation only continued to build, forming a perfect pleasurable harmony that sang across his body. Even holding his hips in check grew difficult, Ignis desiring nothing more than to melt into that warm, waiting mouth. "A little more, p-pet," he stuttered, the shivers wracking his body growing all the more powerful as Prompto hollowed out his cheeks and took his cock in _deeper_.

There was another sound, soft, muffled, understanding. Hand reaching out just to have something to hold on to, a point of reference, Prompto's hands gripped the brunet's hips just as the head of that cock brushed the back of his throat. It might have been a while since he'd last performed such an act, but he'd learned well enough to let it be instinctual. Breathing in, swallowing, relaxing his throat, the next bob of his head took in more, then _more_ , trying to keep a rhythm to the swallows as he worked his way to the base...

Blood rushing hot and hard, pulse thundering in his veins and reverberating in his ears, there could be no resistance to the pleasure offered. Not as that throat worked around the whole of Ignis' length, muscles squeezing around him and _dragging_ that release out of him. There weren't even _words_ just then, just a long, shuddering moan as he came hard down Prompto's throat, a shaking hand sliding down to rest against the collar as he did so. That physical proof of the bond they shared, that _his_ sub did this just for him....

Tempted as he was to hum at that point, Prompto kept himself silent and still for a handful of seconds before pulling back, careful not to overstimulate. That was _fun_ sometimes, really, but considering the situation... all he wanted to do was show Ignis devotion, appreciation. That didn't stop him from nuzzling against one thigh softly, humming _then_ with comfortable satisfaction. "Would you like me to help you lay down, Sir?" The brunet could find his own way, sure... but it didn't look like he had the ability to _move_ much just then.

"I believe I can manage, pet," he murmured, sparing a moment to fondly ruffle that now disheveled hair. With his hands to guide him, Ignis felt his way to laying back on the familiar hotel bed, sinking down into the pillows. Prompto automatically drew in closer, settling against him with another of those soft hums. Wrapped up in each other, he focused simply on _breathing_ for a few minutes and let the rest of the world fade into the background. So easy for him to do - if he allowed himself the luxury. To focus only on the current sensations and simply forget the rest.

And just to have Ignis close, to know the man by _scent_ and by _touch_ , was far more comforting and reassuring than anything Prompto remembered for the past... well, long while. Shifting a bit to lay his head gently on his Dom's shoulder, he placed a kiss on one very small, old scar before whispering, "Thank you, Sir." He kind of hoped it wasn't too much to slowly, subtly reach for one of the brunet's hands... wanting a little more contact. Only a little.

Squeezing the hand in his grasp, he returned that light kiss with one of his own, nestled against Prompto's temple. "Thank you as well, pet," he offered in kind, voice hushed and gentle. " _You're_ the one who reached out to me after all. And... I _do_ appreciate that." A quiet, slightly sorrowful note lingered there, Ignis willing to let his guard down in this moment.

Even with the warmth, with a bit of that pleasure lingering, the gunner couldn't ignore that tone or the way it made his stomach tense up just the slightest bit. "Should... probably do it more often." He suggested, partially promised, feeling the weight of the collar around his throat even though he wasn't speaking as a sub anymore. Squeezing back, letting his thumb lightly rub back and forth over the hand in his grasp, his question was achingly genuine. "Have you been okay here?"

And yet, those simple words left him speechless for a moment. One of those instances where emotion got in the way of his usual eloquence, left it stalled out as he struggled to answer. "I'm still... _recovering_ in many ways," Ignis finally settled on, clearly uncomfortable with that stark truth. "I wish to do more, to _help_ more but... it is difficult to convince people that I'm _capable_. It's easier within the remaining Crownsguard but... outside of them..." His lips pressed tight into a worried line as the sentence ground to a halt rather than continue onward.

His stomach clenched that little bit more, silence settling between them as Prompto reflected. He could really only imagine, and even then he doubted he could ever know _exactly_ what Ignis was going through. "That... sucks." The words might have seemed flippant, but the gravel in his voice and the tightness in the little chuckle expressed more. "You're amazing, Ignis. Everyone else is going to see that, too." But even as he assured that much, squeezed the man's hand softly again, it didn't feel like _enough_. "Do you need anything? I don't mean, like... _help_ , I mean... do you need _anything?_ "

Mulling the offer over for a moment, he finally requested, "Though they won't be anywhere near as potent as... as _Noct's_ , if you can get me the right components I should be able to make potions." With a sigh and a small self-deprecating smile, Ignis confessed, "With the Fall of Night, any magic usage sets people on edge. And I sense that _mine_ in particular raises suspicion. So as much as I'd like to be of service as one of the last mages in all of Lucis... I fear my most useful skill might also put me in danger right now." A terrible truth to face - the pity heaped upon him was frustrating but far more tolerable to outright discrimination and prejudice.

The blond watched the twitch of those lips, watched Ignis' expression even if it was from a slightly awkward angle; while the man had always been controlled, there were subtle tells that he'd learned. It seemed that in the moment, little tells became bigger ones, leading Prompto to turn his head and once again gently press his lips against smooth, slightly uneven skin. Everyone was already afraid, of course, Daemons everywhere, the world changing; Ignis making himself a target (even if there wasn't a _reason_ for it) definitely didn't sit well. Neither did _hiding_ , but... the gunner took a slow breath, trying to push anxiety and overthinking aside. "Right. I'll get you whatever you need." He promised, a little bit of steeled determination in his voice. "We'll... figure the rest out, yeah?"

And that assurance did wonders to help Ignis relax, hopeful that he could once again contribute. "We will. I know that between the Crownsguard, the Hunters, and Aranea's mercenaries, we can hold on to hope a little longer." Surely, long enough for Noctis' return. But in thinking about old friends, he carefully ventured, "Have the hunts been going well with Gladio? I noticed that neither he nor Iris have come back from the last one."

He'd been pretty sure that his own swallow was only loud in his own ears... but with another moment's thought, Ignis must have heard it too. "I-I've... sort of stopped hunting with Gladio. Not permanently, I just..." Prompto was aware that trailing off would make the brunet worry more, feel the _need_ to question, but lightly rubbing the man's hand with his thumb, he just needed to gather words. "I'm sure they're doing great. They don't need me, and..." He ventured a little turn of his head, a peek at Ignis' expression. Funny how even if the other man couldn't see him. he still ducked his head a little under that indirect gaze. "I wanted... to start hunting MTs. There are still so _many_ of them, and they just sort of... wander..." Not a mission of _murder_ , but _mercy_.

"Prompto..." came the soft sigh, the adviser working a few unspoken truths all at once. Squeezing the hand in his grasp, he then continued, "I'll support you completely, if that is your choice." Even if he couldn't _truly_ meet their eyes, Ignis still shifted enough to hope that his open eye held the gunner's gaze. "I've been trying to do a little hunting of my own into the past but... records are sparse outside of Insomnia. Still, we must all take up our causes in this fight. We may not be _protecting_ our King currently, but we must still support the Crown." No matter what, nothing could change the fact that they were Noctis' kingdom of three.

"Yeah." There was a softness and a scratchiness to that single word, nuzzling back against Ignis' chest. In their moment of stillness and silence and artificial light, the _warmth_ was real, and they were safe. And Noctis was coming back. "Just giving Noct something good to come back to, right?" There was optimism in his tone, even if it wasn't the most steady set of words he'd ever uttered. "If you ever get lonely doing, y'know, whatever... call."

"I will," he promised, stroking through Prompto's hair as he just held the other close. As his hand drifted down to the collar, his touch lingered there for a moment, tracing out the physical proof of their bond. "And whenever you need a safe place to come back to, I'll be here." The greatest kindness he could offer - that even in a world gone dark, there could still be love in all its many forms.

Humming softly at the touches as much as the offer, there was no doubt that he would stay closer, wouldn't keep himself away quite as long. There were things Ignis needed that he could get, and then... moments like this. Not quite ready to let go of it, Prompto shifted to reach for the blanket resting near the foot of the bed, pulling it up and over them, only after he'd made certain that the brunet was properly covered and comfortable taking up his former place, head on that bare shoulder. Surely just a little rest before heading back out couldn't be denied.

 


End file.
